


[VID] God is a Dancer

by winterevanesce



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Download Available, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Fanvids, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Wrestling, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: Just take it step by step when you come out on the floor.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	[VID] God is a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Made for: TGIF/F (Club Femslash)
> 
> Vidder: Kitty  
> Fandom: GLOW (Tv)  
> Genre(s): Wrestling, Dance, Comedy, Action, Ensemble  
> Song/Artist: God is a Dancer by Tiësto, Mabel  
> Software(s): Vegas Pro 14

YOUTUBE ([link](https://youtu.be/N0ReAjforf0))  


VIMEO ([link](https://vimeo.com/392217591))  


( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/Glow-GodIsADancer.mp4.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/glow-god-is-a-dancer/) | [Tumblr](https://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/190895580742/just-take-it-step-by-step-when-you-come-out-on)


End file.
